1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system test, and more specifically, to an electronic system, a connection failure reporting system and related methods.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronic products have become increasingly complicated due to sophisticated printed circuit board (PCB) design and layout. An electronic product will often include a large number of connectors. The term “connectors” refers to components for connection, such as plugs and sockets, screws and nuts, pins and jacks, cards and slots and the like. Connectors may include active components and passive components. For example, plugs, screws, pins and cards as stated above are active components, while sockets, nuts, jacks and slots are passive components. Occasionally, an electronic product fails just because one of its connectors is not tightly connected.